1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a top cover fixing structure in which a bottom chassis is covered with a top cover to be fixed thereto with a screw.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a conventional top cover fixing structure, screws are inserted into insertion holes in recessed portions provided in the front and rear of the right and left sidewalls of a top cover, and then screwed in the right and left sidewalls of a bottom chassis to fix the top cover to the bottom chassis. This requires two front and rear screws, suffering from a problem that the number of parts and thereby the man-hours for fixing work are increased. In addition, fixing with two front and rear screws suffers from a problem of poor appearance.
In FIG. 7 is shown a first prior art cabinet. As shown in FIG. 7, in order to provide a shielding effect by bringing a top cover 101 and a bottom cover 102, which are made of metal plates, into conductive contact with each other on the side surfaces of the VTR, a fitting portion for the top cover 101 is provided in the bottom cover 102, whereby the covers 101 and 102 are brought into conductive contact with each other, and then fixed to a chassis 103 with screws 104 screwed from the rear side of the VTR (refer to Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. Hei 8-221970 for example).
However, thus fixing the covers 101 and 102 to the chassis 103 with screws from the rear side suffers from a problem of unstable lateral positioning.